Episode 7934 (17th August 2012)
Plot Katy persuades Izzy that her offer to be a surrogate mum isn't so implausible and that they should consult Dr Carter to see what he thinks. Owen spots Gary as he hurries into the medical centre. Izzy, Gary and Katy explain to Dr Carter that they're considering surrogacy. Dr Carter warns them of the pitfalls and the fact each course of IVF will cost £7,000. While Karl is in Rob's office, Eva sabotages the order by swapping the labels on the boxes. Gary insists that they'll find the £7,000 from somewhere. Izzy promises to think about it. Kevin puts up a set of shelves at No.13 while Sophie minds Jack. As the christening party prepares to leave for the church, Owen can sense there's something going on between Izzy and Gary but they remain tight-lipped. Tracy arrives back from hospital with Deirdre. Michelle, unaware of the animosity, asks Tracy if she's feeling better. Tracy flies into a temper and accusing Michelle of stealing her man, grabs her and starts fighting with her. Rob pulls the girls apart. At Joseph's christening, Owen quietly questions Gary, demanding to know what he was doing in the medical centre. Gary's evasive. When Rob gets a call from an irate customer to say they've received the wrong order, he's fuming and sets off looking for Karl. Eva's delighted that her plan went so well. Under pressure from Owen, Gary admits that he, Izzy and Katy consulted the doctor about the possibility of Katy becoming a surrogate mother. The christening grinds to a halt and the congregation sit in stunned silence as Owen shouts at Gary telling him that there's no way Katy is having a baby for him. Cast Regular cast *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Karl Munro - John Michie *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) *Jack Webster - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) Guest cast *Matt Carter - Oliver Mellor *Vicar - Richard Hand Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Dr. Carter's office *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Tracy's room *Church and cemetery Notes *First appearance of Jack Webster since 3rd May 2012. *A receptionist at the Rosamund Street Medical Centre is uncredited although she has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tension erupts at Joseph's christening when Owen finds out about Katy's offer to be a surrogate mother; and Tracy is discharged from hospital. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,350,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2012 episodes